Steve's War
Steve's War was a conflict which began on April 22, 2016 when The Syndicate and Terminus Est launched attacks against Alpha. Alpha had previously posted a public call-out announcement against The Syndicate leading to a counter-call-out by the Syndicate. Lots of public arguing took place between both sides prior to the outbreak of the war. Background On 16 April, the leader of Sparta, Seabasstion, asked Terminus Est for fake attack plans to use for a drill. He gave these plans to his members and allies as if they were real, and Alpha and Sparta militarized for war. TEst suspected a trick and publicly announced that the plans were fake. Alpha and Sparta were minutes from declaring war regardless, but Seabass called off the attack and later resigned. This left Alpha and other alliances in a high state of militarization. On 20 April, the leader of Alpha, Placentica (formerly Steve Buscemi), posted a public callout of the Syndicate, posting a leaked discussion of a possible pre-emptive strike on Alpha. Alpha accused t$ of plotting unjustified aggressive action against them, and asked for a response. The Syndicate soon publicly responded, and dumped many chatlogs and leaks of their own. They claimed that ever since The 168 Day War, Alpha had been slandering and plotting against t$. For example, Alpha had privately told some of their allies that Arrgh raids they had suffered were paid for by t$. The Syndicate's discussion about pre-empting Alpha, according to this response post, had simply been a discussion about having the inevitable war on t$'s own terms. A leaked government forum discussion from Rose, Alpha's largest ally, showed that some of Rose's leadership blamed Alpha for the conflict, and were willing to cut ties with Alpha to avoid being dragged into war. Full militarization ensued throughout Orbis, and although both sides were claiming self defense, a war seemed inevitable. War On 22 April, The Syndicate and Terminus Est attacked Alpha, and soon began winning the conventional war. On 23 April, Alpha announced that it would not be calling in any allies to fight. On 26 April, Terminus Est announced white peace, claiming that they were finished fighting since Alpha had been militarily defeated. Around this time, the Syndicate offered Alpha white peace, but Alpha would not take it without a 6 month NAP. Peace negotiations stalled for two months as t$ lay siege to Alpha and Alpha launched nukes. On 9 June, a war broke out in Cybernations between alliances that roughly corresponded to the Politics and War Alpha and Syndicate, because of many shared members and leaders. The wars were declared with the rallying cry "For Steve!", which lead to accusations of games being crossed over. This became a source of tension leading up to NPO's First Time ♥. On 13 June, NPO's First Time ♥ began, and Steve's War was effectively absorbed into the larger conflict. Alpha continued fighting the Syndicate, and attacked Cornerstone as well. On 26 June, Alpha accepted the terms of the final peace, surrendering and conceding defeat to The Syndicate, ending Steve's War. Related Announcements * Alpha publicly calls out the Syndicate * Syndicate Press Release on Alpha's call out * The Syndicate declares war on Alpha * Terminus Est declares war on Alpha * Alpha announces it will fight the war alone without calling in allies * BK members complain about getting banned from Alpha's irc * TEst an Alpha agree to white peace * Alpha declares they may recognize hostilities with any alliance whose members ghost The Syndicate See Also * Propaganda Thread * War Name Thread * War Opinion Poll